


Peace

by Stef_0006



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_0006/pseuds/Stef_0006
Summary: SPN 15x20 SPOILERSAfter Dean died in that barn he goes to heaven. But he didn't expect to see a familiar face there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I didn't really like how supernatural ended so here's my attempt to fix it just a little bit!

“You can go now Dean,” Sam said softly, tears still in his eyes. 

Dean was scared, terrified. He died so many times before but this felt different. He didn’t go out in a blaze of glory nor did he go out in a heroic way. He didn’t go out fighting a monster as he dreamt.

No.

Dean Winchester got stabbed by a fucking nail. 

Dean felt himself fading out. His vision was fading, Sam’s sobs got blurry and distorted. He tried to stay conscious for as long as possible. He fought against his whole body to try and stay alive for just one more minute. But death was inevitable now. Dean let go.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Dean opened his eyes he wasn’t in the barn anymore. He was sitting down in a lounging chair looking out at the trees. He was confused. But the picture in front of him was nice. The grass was green and the flowers were blooming. Everything was perfect. When he turned his head he saw a wooden cottage behind him. The cottage looked fresh as though it was built not that long ago. Dean went up to the cottage feeling over the walls. The wood felt smooth to the touch. It was almost unnaturally perfect. 

This was when Dean realized that he was in heaven. Somehow after everything he got over the pearly gates.

Then something caught his eye. A black shiny car stood in the distance. Dean recognized it immediately of course. It was none other than the 1967 Chevrolet Impala that Dean spent his whole life driving. He rushed to it smile creeping onto his face. It looked so new, so untouched. He opened the door and hopped into it. His hands roamed on the steering wheel before he hit the gas pedal. He sped down a highway that never seemed to end. He felt a breeze coming through the open window of the car.

Then suddenly…

Whoosh

Dean hit the breaks and spun around at the familiar sound. A wide smile spread on his face. His favorite trenchcoated angel was sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said with the same deep voice. 

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. Cas was right there in front of him. Cas was sitting right there smiling at him.

“Cas...is that really you?” Dean said still in disbelief. 

“Yes,” Cas said with a smile “It’s me, Dean’

Dean couldn’t hold back anymore and leaned in for a kiss. He slightly hesitated just before his lips touched Castiel’s, but Cas closed the space between them. It was nothing long, but even in those few seconds that their lips were together, dean realized that this is what he was missing all those twelve years that he knew Cas. Once their lips parted Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s. 

“I love you too Castiel,” Dean uttered under his breath. He opened his eyes and saw Cas’s soft smile. “God I wish I said that sooner” Dean said with a slight giggle.

“So do I,” Castiel said softly.

Dean couldn’t believe that he finally had this. His angel and him.

Dean Winchester finally felt at peace


End file.
